House Arrest
by HGxSS Always
Summary: To keep Severus Snape from going to Azkaban, Hermione agrees to have him lived with until he serve his sentence.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writers Notes, Thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

Severus Snape's trial had lasted nearly an entire year. He was relieved that this entire tedious ordeal was finally over. The Wizengamot decided that to avoid any bad press and riots from the public (because they were still recovering from the aftermath of Voldemort's defeat) they would try and regain the public's trust back by placing Severus under house arrest for two years. In their mind it was the best decision for everyone. It would hopefully keep the public calm, and Severus wouldn't be thrown in Azkaban until he dies. He didn't expect this at all. There was no way Severus thought that he would be able to get through this without any consequences.

Since his house in Spinner's End was burnt down and destroyed during the summer after he killed Dumbledore, he was ordered to be placed under house arrest by being sent to live with someone 'brave' enough to accept this great responsibility. If no one volunteered to have Severus, he would be placed in Azkaban to serve his sentence or until he died.

Severus was sat in a small room with cuffs on his hands and ankles. He was guarded by two Aurors in case he tried to escape (not that he had anywhere to escape to). He had recently been told that someone had volunteered to have him in their home under house arrest. He only hoped whoever he was sent to live with was at least tolerable. He also thought about if it might be someone he used to teach, because who wouldn't jump to have their former potion masters as a personnel house elf?

He heard someone enter the room and he looked up blankly with an eyebrow raised, "Miss. Granger?"

"Professor," She let out a long sigh. She hadn't seen her former Professor up close since she watched him nearly bleed to death that night in the Shrieking Shack when Nagini attacked him. "I'm sorry for how long this ordeal has lasted. Also, I am probably the last person you expected to see."

"Indeed," Severus watched her as she sat down in a chair in front of him, while Minister Kingsley stood behind her.

"I hope they've been treating you well?" Hermione nervously smiled.

"Why are you here Miss. Granger?"

"Well as you know, instead of going to Azkaban, you are being placed house arrest." Hermione replied.

Severus scoffed, "That's obvious, considering I am no longer chained up like a rabid dog."

"Well, I have volunteered to have you placed with me until your sentence is served." Hermione kept her voice bland. Utter shock and disbelief appeared on Severus' face.

"Severus, are you willing to proceed with house arrest or would you rather forgo all of this and be sent to Azkaban?" Minister Kingsley asked. Severus looked between Minister Kingsley and Hermione, utterly lost. For years Severus had been a complete and utter ass to Hermione as her Potion's Master and Dark Arts professor. But here she was willing to offer her house to him to keep him out of Azkaban. He had to choose. Her, the annoying know it all, or the threat of Azkaban. He didn't know what life with Hermione would be like or what she wanted out of all of this. Did she want to make him suffer for everything he did to her and her friends during their time at Hogwarts? But then he wouldn't fare any better in Azkaban as most of the Death Eaters that were they're aware of where Severus' true loyalties lay.

"I'll accept her offer Minster Kingsley," Severus said, his eyes still locked on Hermione. They continued to stare at each other, as if they were trying to read each other's minds.

"Alright," said one of the Aurors as he placed a small tracking device on Severus' leg that also prevented him from using any magic as well.

"Would you like his cuffs removed?" Kingsley asked to Hermione, "The brace is a tracker that must be wore at all times, but it cancels out his magic to prevent him from using it."

"Yes, I would like you to remove his cuffs." Hermione said, Kingsley turned to Severus and with a flick of his wrist, the cuffs disappeared.

"If he causes you trouble, any at all, inform us immediately and we'll have him taken straight to Azkaban." The other Auror instructed as he turned to Hermione and then to Severus.

"There won't be any trouble at all Sir, but thankg you for your concern." Hermione said as she turned from the Auror, to Kingsley, and then back to Severus.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer notes, thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon and to everyone who had left reviews.

* * *

Severus wanted to be swept from the court room as quick and quiet as possible. He didn't say a single word to the young witch by his left side or to the Aurors escorting him out.

A huge crowd of reporters, ministry workers and quite a large gathering of protesters were gathered right outside the courthouse. The crowd roared with mixed sounds of cheers and shouts of anger as they pushed even closer. The crowd of people were arguing with each other; some of them with sign saying 'Justice for Snape', and others with 'Give Snape the Dementor's kiss'. A few witches in front looked as if they were on the verge of fainting as they caught a glimpse of Severus. Others looked at him with burning fury on their faces because Severus wasn't receiving a life sentence in Azkaban or the Dementor's kiss.

Severus avoided looking at the bright flashes of cameras going off in his face and he tried to pretend they weren't there. He pushed his way through the reporters, refusing to comment or answer any questions.

"Professor Snape," He heard the voice calling out behind him but he ignored it by pretending he didn't hear it . Just when he was sure the crowd had allowed him to enter the ministry appointed vehicle, a very small, delicate hand gentle touched his hand. Severus looked to the left-hand side of the vehicle he was in to look back at her.

"Professor Snape."

"I am no longer a professor, Miss Granger." He said as he stared down his nose to look at her. Hermione blinked slowly. "It's still Miss Granger, correct?" Merlin, if he had to live with Potter or worse a Weasley, he'll gladly serve his sentence in Azkaban.

"Yes, Professor," Severus sighed with relief.

It was beginning to rain and Severus looked out his window watching as the raindrops dripped down the side of it.

"Professor... may I call you by your first name, sir?"

"Call me whatever you want, Miss Granger," He drawled out his word. "After all I am your prisoner now."

"Snape it is then. I want you to know that you have nothing to worry about. I'll try to make the next two years go by fast and be as painless as possible." Hermione smiled lightly.

"So what am I to expect with you, giving this... situation with you, Miss Granger?"

"There'll be plenty of books, quiet and maybe even a bit of intelligent conversations or debates if you're up for it."

"More like insufferable conversations perhaps," Severus scoffed. They remained in silence for the rest of the drive until they finally came to a stop.

Severus stepped outside of the vehicle and stared at the small two story house in front of him. It had a long dirt driveway and three large oak trees in the front yard. He stared at the front door as if it might jump out and bite him. He knew what was behind this door. Is to be his prison for the next two years. He grimaced and pushed that out of his head. She was just Hermione, not the bloody Dark Lord. She was the bushy haired girl from Hogwarts, with her insufferable chatter that made his job hell. It wasn't like she was going to physically harm him... right? The worse she would probably do would be to kill him with her endless insufferable chatter or her house elves rights speeches. However he couldn't deny it, she played an important part into defeating Voldemort. And now... well now he is sent to serve two years of house arrest with her. Oh, joy this is going to be a long two years...


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer notes, thanks to everyone who had left reviews and thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

Severus only hesitated for a moment before he took the single step that led him into her house. He started to look around the house. It was much bigger inside of the house compared to the outside. The floor was all hardwood and entryway led to a hallway with different rooms. To the left was a sitting room, to the right was the kitchen, and in front of him was a staircase leading th the upper floors where there was another hallway next to the top of the staircase. The house was open and filled with sunshine. Severus always wanted a house with wide open space. When he turned to Hermione, the young witch was talking to the Auror about him.

The Auror muttered an incantation and the chips on Severus' ankles were activated. "Good that should be everything. Now Miss. Granger just to remind you again, the first chip inside will prevent Snape from using magic against you. The second is a tracker; so if he attempts to escape it will send out a signal." He turned to Severus. "I wouldn't try to mess with them. They're warded with Crucio which will activate if you try to remove them." He then turned back to Hermione, "Any problems, any at all, inform us and we'll take him off your hands."

"Thank you Sir," Hermione nodded with a smiled as held the door up for him.

She turned back to Severus once the man left her house. Then they stood there, both in uncomfortable silence as they just stared at each other.

"Why don't we have a seat?" Hermione finally spoke, breaking the uncomfortable silence. They walked into the sitting area in silence. Hermione sat down on the sofa next to her cat Crookshanks who was perched on the sofa sleeping peacefully. Severus looked around the sitting room; it had a small table stacked high with books In the room, which didn't really surprise him. There was also a fireplace, a large window letting in the bright sunshine and a few potted plants scattered around.

Severus took a seat in an armchair; he looked down at the floor for several long moments to try and gather his thoughts while Hermione pet her cat.

"Why?" Severus asked. Hermione looked up at him, and raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" She repeated as Crookshanks moved and was now resting on her lap, purring happily as she scratched behind his ears. "Do you mean why I agreed to take you in."

"Yes." Severus answered.

"Because you needed saving. When I became aware of your situation. I wasn't going to let you go to Azkaban, or have someone else petition to look after you just to have you as their personal house elf."

"Some would agree that I deserve Azkaban." Severus stated flatly.

"I certainly do not," Hermione snapped. "I know this isn't ideal for you Snape."

"You are correct Miss Granger and I will attempt to restrain myself from making this any more difficult than it already is. I'll stay out of your way as much as possible and after this... ordeal is over I will repay any money that you spend on me."

"It doesn't matter. That's not necessary," She interjected.

"It does to me, Miss Granger. I hate being in people's debt."

"It's not like that, Snape. I don't expected you to pay me back at all." She snapped, "Now take those foolish thoughts out your head, and I'll show you around."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer notes, thanks to everyone who had left reviews. Thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

"Follow me." She beckoned as she led him down the hall. "That is the bathroom, next to it is the guest bedroom which will be your bedroom for the next two years." She stopped outside the bedroom door and stepped aside to let him open the door and look inside. It was a small room, about the size of his quarters he had when he taught at Hogwarts. A double sized bed with a red comforter, a small table with a lamp on top was next to bed and white drawers opposite the bed. He walked around the room and opened a door in the right hand corner, inside was a closet.

"Feel free to make yourself at home." She smiled. "If you want me to change the colour of the blanket or dresser, let me know."

"This will do fine, Miss Granger," Severus murmured, as he took in the view of the room. It was nice; a thousands times better than being in a dirty, freezing cold cell in Azkaban. She bought him here; it would be rude and ungrateful to complain about something as petty as the colour of his bed sheets to the person who saved him from Azkaban.

"Snape, if there is anything you need, let me know and I will try to provide it for you."

"That won't be necessary, " Severus interjected. "I am a criminal here on house arrest, there's not reason to treat me special."

"That's not what I'm doing." She said softly. "I just need to know if you have medicine I need to refill or any food allergies I should know about."

"No, Miss Granger, I'm fine," Severus said.

"Okay, Snape," Hermione murmured, "Oh, and Snape, any of those books in my sitting area are free for you to read."

"Thanks, Miss Granger," Severus said, it wasn't quite a gently tone, but coming from him it was smooth and left Hermione stunned for a moment. "What else is located on the upper floor?" Severus asked, retrieving Hermione out of her daze.

"There is another couple of guest rooms, my study and my bedroom." Severus just nodded.

"I'll try not to make this ordeal any harder than it already is. I am not a patient man, I'm sure you are well aware. I am also not an easy person to live with; however I will attempt to make myself somewhat tolerable and less of what, your friends used to call me, 'greasy haired git' to try and make this situation better for the both of us."

"Well in that case," Hermione smirked a little. "I'll try to make myself a little less of an insufferable know-it-all, to make this ordeal easy on you as well." Hermione made her way outside of the bedroom and closed the door.

What the hell is she thinking? This was first time Severus was alone to think about this ordeal alone. After everything he did, after how unfairly he treated her and her friends as their teacher. While in Merlin's name, would she agree to this. After everything, why is she being so kind to him?

To distract himself from Hermione, he began putting away his clothes in the closet and few pieces of clothing in the drawer. After that he lay down in his bed, which was more comfortable than his one at Hogwart. He laid there for the next two hours reading a book and the Ministers of Magic and their relationship with the Prime Minister. He was reading a chapter about Minister Leonard Spencer-Moon and his relationship with Prime Minister Sir. Winston Churchill. The chapter was about the struggles of overseeing a period of international turmoil when dealing with the Global Wizarding War and World War II at the same time.

Severus was pulled from his in depth reading when he heard a light knock at the door. He placed the book at his bedside and told Hermione to enter.

"Oh good, you're up!" She smiled. "Lunch is ready if you would like to eat."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer notes, thanks to everyone who had left reviews. Thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

Severus was greeted with a heavenly smell in the air as he walked into the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure what you liked so, I hope you like it." Hermione said as she walked over to the cupboards and pulled out two bowls from within and then went to a drawer and pulled out two spoons. She severed what looked like and smelt like spicy pork stew into a bowl and handed one to Severus.

"It smells good." Severus said as he took a bowl from her. Hermione looked back to him utterly shocked, but also felt some relief, hoping that maybe this won't be bad as she originally thought. "What are you gawking at?" he asked as Hermione noticed he was obviously uncomfortable from her staring, just as uncomfortable she was feeling as well.

While they ate, she noticed that Severus ate very neatly and polite; unlike Ron who would stuff his mouth full and end up with more food on his clothes then his mouth. Severus was feeling uneasy with Hermione staring at him, as he ate. He depressantly hoped that she wouldn't engage him with conversation about his past. He had enough of that during his trails.

"The food was good," Severus said as he finished his food. He then stood up and walked over to the sink to wash his dishes. Even when Severus had a wand and was allowed to do magic, he would always wash his own dishes by hand; he preferred to do his own cleaning and cooking by hand too rather than use his magic for meaningless stuff.

"You don't have to do that." Hermione said from her seated position at the table.

"I need something to do Miss. Granger or I'll go mad," Severus said as he walked over and took Hermione's dishes to the sink to wash them too. It was true, while it has been nearly a year since Voldemort's death. He struggled to return to a normal life, a life where he no longer has a purpose, a life where he no longer had to be on guard for the rest of his life. He spent the last two decades always having to do his role as a spy. To return to a somewhat normal life was just something be couldn't do. It was why he wanted to do anything to keep his mind on something other then his own thoughts. He would start driving himself mad and fall into a depressive state if he lingered on his thoughts for too long. It was one thing he was thankfully for being here, he would go insane if he was in Azkaban.

"Thank you for dinner Miss Granger," Severus said formally.

Hermione stared and blinked at him before she replied, "Your welcome." Snape was a strange man, there was more to her former professor then she had thought. She learned that after what Harry had said during Severus' trails. But even now, despite knowing the truth about him, he was still pretty much a stranger. He was just as strange and mysterious as the first day during her potions lesson.

"Very well, if you don't mind I'll head back to my room now," Severus said before walking out of the kitchen and back into his room to continuing reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer notes, thanks to everyone who had left reviews. Thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

After supper Severus pulled on a pair of dark grey pajamas and crawled into bed. The bed was very surprisingly soft and warm. It was very comforting on his stiff back. He wondered if Hermione placed a cushioning charm on his bed. He put on a pair of reading glasses and resumed reading a book he borrowed from Hermione. The book was keeping Severus interested. He smirked. Even though Hermione was an insufferable know-it-all, she did have good taste in books.

Severus woke up drenched in sweat, from a nightmare. He was prone to them a lot. They were a jumbo twisted mess of reoccuring images of Lily's death, his days spying on Voldemort, Nagini and more things he would have just loved to forget about. He slowly got up from bed; he was groggy and woozy from lack of sleep, although he couldn't remember the last time he had such a good nights rest. He pulled on a black shirt and stumbled into a pair of plants, trying to find the bathroom for a shower.

He made his way into the living room, and was hit by bright sunshine. Severus squinting his eyes as he heard purring and felt something soft rubbing against his leg. Looking down he saw Hermione's cat against his leg. It was looking up at him and was meowing. Severus just snarled at the ball of fur. "I have no idea where she stores your food."

"Good morning," Hermione said cheerfully as she came into the living room. She was wearing a professional white business dress. The ball of fur immediately ran to her side and started purring. The young witch smiled down at her cat and walked into the kitchen. Severus was making a metal note of where everything was in the kitchen, as Hermione was moving around it. She filled Crookshanks' bowl with food and then made her way over to the shove. With a flick of her wrist the kettle was boiling.

"How do you like your coffee?" Hermione asked. She just couldn't get the image out of her head. He looked so different than her scary old Potion's Master. Strangely he looked younger with his hair tied back and away from his face. The bright sunlight allowed her to make out the strong lines of his jaw and cheeks.

"Black." Severus said as he took a seat at the table, he was still half asleep and needed something strong to wake him up.

"Sleep well?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." He didn't what her to give him pity.

"Good..." Hermione let out a breath of relief as she poured herself and Severus a cup. Severus took the mug from her and muttered thanks. He brought the streaming mug to his lips, his eyes half closed in the mere pleasure as the steam curled up from the cup. He lean back against his chair and sipped the black streaming liquid, finally starting to feel awake They remained silent for a few minutes, both were enjoying their morning coffee. Hermione finished her coffee and set the cup in the sink, "Severus, would you like porridge for breakfast?"

"Coffee is enough, Miss Granger." Severus said.

Hermione was first left stunned but quickly shook it away. She began making herself a bowl, as she was thinking about her days at Hogwarts. She tried to remember him ever eating breakfast in the Great Hall. She couldn't recall a single time he did. While on that subject she rarely saw him eat during meals at Howgarts, or even when they had meetings in Grimmauld Place for the Order. She did notice that Severus looked rather skinny in his t shirt, it was something she didn't notice before with his normal black cloak on. She made a metal note to herself to make sure she made a little extra food to give to Severus.

While Hermione ate her breakfast, Severus washed the mugs and put them away.

"Are you sure you don't want porridge?" Hermione asked, before bringing a spoonful to her mouth.

"No thank-you Miss. Granger" Severus answered. He wasn't a big eater, he never was even as a child . He just ate enough to keep moving, sometimes he just skipped eating meals although.

"Okay, Severus. If you get hungry later just help yourself," Hermione smiled as she handed him the bowl, so he could wash it. "I'll be back at six."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer, I don't own Harry Potter.

Writer notes, thanks to everyone who had left reviews. Thanks to my beta Princess Moonie of the Moon.

* * *

Hermione once again said her goodbyes to Snape. She left her house and apparated to the Ministry of Magic. As she was walking towards her office, it was obviously clear that the Ministry was still struggling to regain their imagine and public trust. There was still tons of work that has to be done to try and repair the damages caused by the Dark Lord and his followers. Hogwarts' repairs were continuously getting delayed; the Aurors had their hands full with hunting down rogue Death Eaters, and numerous muggles that had to be tracked down and be obliviated.

When she walked into her office, Head of Law and Protection of Magical Creatures, she found a crowd of witches and wizards around her desk. She pushed her way through the crowd of angry people who were outraged by her bringing Severus to her home for house arrest. Finally she pushed her away through the crowd to her desk. To her surprise she saw Harry was standing awkwardly be her chair and Ron who was sitting on the edge of her desk grumpily. The two of them were calmly trying to get everyone to leave; well at least Harry was. Ron was too busy telling everyone off.

"Don't you all have better things to do?" Hermione glared at the crowd, her voice was chiding but firm.

"No! We want that monster you're protecting to rot in Azkaban for what he did!" A small man with a bald head protested.

"That's right! My children suffered unspeakable torment under that man's watch"! Argued a tall lady with short brown hair, she wiped away tears from her face. "My little boy still has nightmares!"

"Everything regarding Snape's loyalty was brought public." Harry shot back, his tone was still calm and respectful to the crowd.

"So that gives him the right to harm our children!" An elderly man yelled. "He may have helped a little with defeating You-Know-Who, but he went too far!"

"The reports claim that Snape didn't take part in any torturing of the students, it was the Carrow's; both of them are in Azkaban." Hermione replied.

"He let it happen, so he is guilty!" A short witch with long black hair roared angrily.

"Enough! Hermione shouted, using her wand to magnify her voice."Now, if anyone here has anything to report on any mistreatment on magical creatures you may stay. If you don't, then make your way to the door and leave my office, NOW!" Very slowly everyone headed out of her office, cursing under their breath.

"It's good to see you 'Mione," Ron greeted as he stood from her desk. His eyes flickered from Hermione, to the group that was just dismissed, and then back at Hermione. "You know I kind of agree with them about the git. The both of you should really try to understand their feelings more. The git did to horribly unspeakable things, and the fact that he's just a git in general."

"We're not saying he's a saint either Ron!" Harry said. While Harry was still distant and not very close to his fromer potion's professor, he still respected all he had done to ensure Voldemort's defeat. He had no thoughts of ever becoming friends with Snape, that ship sailed along time ago. But maybe they might come to a mutual understanding with one another.

"Whatever..." Ron rolled his eyes, and turned to Hermione. "So..." He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, "You and Snape?"

"You and Lavender?" Hermione shot back. The tension in the room was slowly starting to grow from the group. Ron slowly looked down.

"It wasn't like that." He muttered under his mouth.

"Honestly Ronald, it hurts more that you can't even be honestly with me." It was nearly six mouths ago when she caught Ron snogging with Lavender Brown. Ron looked down at his feet, and Harry was feeling awkward and out of place.

"Look... things between me and Lavender are going great." Ron said sounding guilty.

"To be honest it doesn't even matter to me Ron. But it was clear, as I told you before, you and I just wouldn't work." Hermione said.

"I... I... I should get back to work." Ron said awkwardly and slowly left the room leaving the other two alone.

"So... You and Snape huh?." Harry asked being the first to break the awkward silence after Ron left.

"Harry not you too?" Hermione groaned.

"No, no, no. That's not what I meant; I mean how is everything going?" Harry asked.

"Well a little awkward and quiet. Snape is being a gentleman; well... as much as a gentleman you can except from him. He is trying to make this situation less awkward as he can." Hermione smiled.

"Good, that's good." Harry said as he shifted and bit his lip nervously.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Well, I... was just wondering... Well, you see there is something I would like to talk to Snape about. I was just wondering if I could come and see him."

"That be great Harry, maybe you and Luna can stop by and have supper." Hermione smiled brightly at the request.


End file.
